1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to electronic devices, and particularly to an electronic device having a body and a cover movably coupled to the body.
2. Description of Related Art
Portable electronic devices, such as notebooks, are widely used in people's daily life. A notebook generally includes a cover and a body. A display module may be mounted in the cover. The cover is rotatable relative to the body to switch between a folded position and an unfolded position. The unfolded position is adjustable. In use, users can adjust rotation angles of the cover to set a suitable unfolded position according to personal requirements. However, users cannot adjust the vertical height and horizontal spacing of the cover relative to the body. Therefore, what is needed is an electronic device capable of overcoming or alleviating the above shortcomings.